1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for attaching a nonmetal cover layer to a workpiece, a mold used in the method and a product produced with the method.
2. General Background
Portable computers, such as laptop computers and notebook computers, have become increasingly popular for general use. Manufacturers are striving to design varieties of portable computers to please users.
As Taiwan Patent No. 447729 teaches a portable computer which has a leather cover layer attached to an enclosure thereof via screws. However, the cover layer is liable to peel off due to missing of the screws. Moreover, the cover layer can not be smoothly and tightly attached to the enclosure of the portable computer by using screws, wrinkles may be formed on the cover layer, such that the appearance of the enclosure is less pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,130 teaches another type of portable computer. A leather grain layer is disposed on an exterior facing side of a top housing portion of the portable computer. However, the leather grains of the leather grain layer are liable to wear off, and the leather grains can not exhibit impressive appearance.
What is desired, therefore, is a product including a cover layer which has improved duration of life and pleasing appearance. What is also needed is a method to produce the product.